the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Kes
The Pilot Y'know, I see some of these younger pilots and don't get me wrong their good kids an all but....it just makes me sad to see 'em all so angry and full of hate. Sometimes I think that they're all a bit to smart for their own good. I just....maybe if they saw the world as a bit less grey y'know, maybe we'd see a few more hero's..... Me? Oh no i'm too old for that kind of thing.... ....but now that you mention it, it might not be such a bad idea... Personality Henry is an honest, well meaning pilot and not particularly bright. He sees the world very black and white, with clear definitions of good and evil. These traits make him something of an oddity, especially with so many grey moral-ed 'intellectual' pilots these days. But by and by he is a good man, something he accredits to his faith (Christian). He enjoys making bad puns, a stable of his status as a father. Appearance Once tall but now slouched, Henry stands just over six feet tall, with a crooked nose, worn face and tired eyes. His head is bald and heavily scarred as is the rest of his face save for his thick eye brows. His body still has most of his strength from his younger day and he is as tough as old boots. Henry is 65 years old. History Before suit fall and joining the Armour Corps there is not much to tell, save for his service history. Henry was a para trooper but was wounded during the Falkland’s war when he was shot in the leg. In the years leading up to suit fall, Henry lived a normal life in South Yorkshire; he went to the pub, to the races and occasionally enjoyed the odd clay pigeon shoot. He also spent a fair amount of time at the library, either reading or browsing /tg/ after he developed a liking for the odd traditional game. He married Margaret Anderson on May 5th 1993 and they had a daughter, Sarah Anderson born the 9th of March 2000. However suit fall heralded the arrival of not one but two pods at his front door, one for him, one for his daughter who had rigorously maintained a blog on Tumblr for the past 4 years. The blasts from both pods tore their house apart. Stunned and bewildered Henry made it to his pod and soon had his suit. His relief at the Hydra nanites fixing his scarred leg was short lived as he saw his daughter step from her pod. The creation of her suit had changed her, both physically and mentally. Where once a bubbly 27 year old had stood, now only a blank eyed intruder. Her features had become sharp and alien. Henry watched in shock as she cut down her mother, his wife in one swift strike. Before he could utter a word Sarah had turned her guns on him and attacked. Henry could do nothing but flee, unable to fire upon his daughter. The chase was short lived however and soon Sarah disappeared, most likely to join up with other Tumblr Armour forces. The now homeless Henry flew for days on end, avoiding authorities where he could and fleeing when he could. He often contemplated abandoning the suit, but he soon realized it was the only way to find his daughter. So he set out to find Sarah, to save her and bring her back. Henry joined with the Armour Corps soon after knowing that they would be able to help him find his daughter or at least get him close to whatever had possessed her. Relations & Allies Henry is part of the Armour Corps Sarah Anderson is Henry's daughter and is believed to still be alive, though she is labeled as hostile. Margaret Anderson was Henry's wife. She was killed by his daughter during suit fall. =The Suit= Kes is a heavy flyer, using it's bulk, speed and extensive weaponry to suppress and destroy. With three arms, two of which are devoted to shields, Kes has incredible durability for a flyer. The third arm is thinner than the other two original arms and sprouts from the suits lower left side. The suits auto cannon is built into the right forearm and rises from the limb when in use. The grenade and missile launcher mounted on the left and right shoulders. The right hand is a power fist and the left arm carries the heavy shield/ battering piston. The secondary left arm, located underneath the first carries the light shield. Missions Kes was involved in the Mission Storm Watch. During his first ever mission with the Armour Corps he destroyed a tank and took out a pair of stealth suits. (Earned 15 points spent) During the Mission Eyes Wide Open, Kes air dropped Kraken on to an enemy squad, helped clear the barracks and held the northern line against a massive wave of suits. The highlight of the mission was a particularly graphic kill on a heavy suit where Kes cut it in half with the use of the battering piston. He also managed to hold out to the end of the mission when reinforcements arrived despite the fact he had taken several direct hits from ion cannons and missiles. He lost his auto cannon in the battle but got a replacement soon after. (Gained 40 points spent and the BIS Integration System) Suit Crunch 255 [+15 Storm Watch +40 Eyes Wide Open Name: Kes Class: Heavy Dex 3 - Dur 5 (+3 guard) - Pow 4 - Rec 2 - Spd 7 - Str 5 Features- 5 - Flight- free Extra limb- left arm -5 Body type- 20 - Avian -20 AI-20 - Soldier- 10 User interface - 20 - Brain implant- 20 HUD- 20 - Hawk eye- free - Night vision- free - Advanced suit status - 5 Flood lights-5 Radar-10 Comms-10 Radio transmitter-0 Free space optical transmitter- 10 Weapons- 70 - Crowd control -5 Suit control -5 Grenade launcher-10 (left shoulder) - Missile launcher -20 (chest) Auto cannon - 15 (right arm) Power fist -15 (right hand) Defense- 30 - Heavy shield- 20 (Primary left arm) x2 Light shield- 10 (Secondary left arm) x2 Shield link Battering piston Armor plating Upgrades- 50 - Sub-armour pistons- 10 - Maneuvering rockets- 10 - Kinetic stabilizers- 10 - Storage-0 - Environmental controls III- 20 Nanites- 20 - Hydra I-II -20 Mission Bonuses BIS (Eyes Wide Open) Category:Pilots Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits Category:Heavy